Returning to Hogwarts
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: Sequel to TCctH, The Original Version and A Remake. A/U, OOC and OCs. Rated "M" for language, and possibly suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Up Again

**Hi my readers!**

**I would just like to say that… this is the sequel to my story, "The Cullens come to Hogwarts"!!!**

**Yay, I am so happy that I actually get to write a sequel to this story!**

**One of my readers did point out I shouldn't make a sequel to this story, but I absolutely love it that I have many readers who want me to write one! **

**So, I guess I should write a summary, and here it is!**

**Summary:**

_**Things in England have been boring and dull for the past few months. But, only the students of Hogwarts are happy and anticipating the day they get to return to their favorite school… including a certain coven of vampires. The Cullens now decided to live in London, easily staying close to Harry and their friends. Their vampire friends have scattered after the defeat of the Volturi, and now that they have new rulers of their world, they all have nothing to worry about. But, they thought wrong. Strange events are now occurring all over the Muggle world, as now it is becoming harder to hide the secret of magic. Join the new wild adventure with Harry and co; along with the Cullens, as many new turns in their lives take place, shaking up their lives, and as more friends join in the journey - say a certain group of Hybrids?**_

**I think that's a good summary, don't you think?**

**Well, I guess it's time to now start the sequel to "The Cullens come to Hogwarts"!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Returning to Hogwarts**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**Third Person POV**_

The sky was dark and cloudy in England, as many Muggles were asleep, too lazy and tired to stumble out of bed. Only a few Muggles did stumble out of their bed to get ready for another drawling day of work. One young boy did stumble out of bed, but he wasn't any Muggle. He was Harry Potter.

Harry only grew a few inches after leaving the school from last year, and his jet black hair was cut short, since his Aunt Petunia had sheared it all off. **(Sorry if there are some things not exactly like what happened in the sixth book!) **But, he was still skinny and very pale, his bright green eyes looking like emeralds against it. He put on his glasses, as he rubbed his sore forehead, grazing over his lightning scar.

He threw the sheets off of him, and swung his legs over the bed, meeting the cold hard wood floor. He got out of his bed, and walked over to his dresser, pulling out some clothes. He changed from his pajamas into a burgundy sweater under a black jacket with blue jeans and some boots. He walked out of his room and went downstairs, where the Dursleys were waiting.

Aunt Petunia was making coffee as Uncle Vernon read the newspaper, grunting in frustration now and then. Dudley only sat at the table eating his breakfast with unsatisfied piggy eyes. His blond hair was all over the place, but he didn't mind; he only looked at his breakfast.

Harry sat down and looked at the table, while Vernon grunted again. "Humph, load of rubbish…" he trailed off, as Aunt Petunia sat down and handed him his coffee. "Blokes don't know what their writing, bunch of deaths… all had blood drained and bite marks on their necks… rubbish." He muttered, not noticing that Harry had stiffened from the news.

Blood drained? Bites on their necks? Harry knew all too well what those were signs of, thanks to his friends from the previous year. Those were signs that a vampire was causing the deaths.

See, last year, Harry had become friends with the Cullens, a coven of eight vampires, and one half-vampire/half-human child, along with one werewolf always at their sides. He remembered many of the things that had happened when they had arrived – basically from the start they met on the train ride to the school. When Harry had met Edward and Bella, he could see the relationship they had, and thought he shouldn't mess with Edward. But, he was of course surprised that they were married and had a child, Nessie to be exact. And, after Harry met Edward's and Bella's "siblings", he was completely terrified of Emmett, mainly because of his muscles. Over the months that followed, Harry and his friends were suspicious of their strange ways, until the trio and their closest friends had all found out that they were all vampires. Harry was gloomy when the Triwizard Tournament had returned to Hogwarts, but all of that disappeared when he, Edward, Bella, Nessie and Lily – another vampire, who arrived at the school with her coven, consisting of Aiden and Melantha, both vampires, and their human/Muggle friends, Rischè and Des – had went back in time and rescued Cedric Diggory, a young boy who had died in that last task from the previous year. Harry did feel happy and more excited, after discovering that Bella was his cousin of some sort, seeing as she was related to his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry had also met Bella's Muggle friends from the United States, and only disliking Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Lauren. Over the year he had experienced, Harry was simply excited for another year at Hogwarts with his friends.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Uncle Vernon's voice. "Go get some groceries for your aunt, boy." He grumbled to Harry, handing him some money for the food. Harry looked down at it, then down at the list Aunt Petunia had made for him. Harry mentally sighed, but otherwise got up and walked out of the small house he had to live at.

Outside was misty and cloudy, with light raindrops falling from above. Harry squinted from the water that was building up on his glasses, before looking around and hiding in a dark alley he had found, before whispering, "_Impervius!" _on his glasses, making them now water repellent. With that all taken care of, Harry set off again towards a grocery store.

---

Meanwhile, all across the town of London, on the outskirts, was a single mansion like home which had three to four stories, the main color of it all white. The home belonged to our beloved coven of vampires, the Cullens. Inside, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, battling it out to see who would win. Esme was outside, attending to her garden, with Nessie beside her and helping. Jake was sitting on the porch, relaxing back in a lawn chair, while Alice and Rosalie were in the room she and Jasper shared together. Carlisle was in his study, reading one of his many books. Luckily, in this home the Cullens lived in, they many of their things inside already, so there wasn't anything they didn't have or needed that was already inside.

And, at the top floor, Edward and Bella were relaxing in their bed, of course, in their pajamas. Bella was tracing Edward's eyes, or his muscles of his bare chest, while Edward held her, content. Finally, he couldn't take the silence anymore and pressed his lips to Bella's, placing passion in the kiss. Bella caught on and dove into the kiss as well, weaving her fingers in his unruly bronze hair. Edward moaned as Bella raked her fingers over his bare back, and flipped them over, so now he was hovering over her. He placed his hand on her thigh, sliding upwards and under her nightgown.

"Edward…" she trailed off, breaking contact with his lips. Edward moved his lips now to her ear, and Bella held him close. "We can't get carried away right now. Nessie wants to go into London today." Bella warned him, as Edward nibbled on her ear. "Can't we give it a go really quick?" he begged, and Bella sighed, slapping his arm. "No, if we even start, we won't be able to leave this room." she hissed at him, glaring at his childish behavior.

Edward pouted, and Bella laughed, before pushing him away and getting out of the bed. "Come on, mister. We need to shower." She said in a sing-song voice. Edward immediately perked up, watching Bella swing her hips seductively, and jumped up from the bed, racing over to her and picking her up, before running into the bathroom and locking the door.

After Edward and Bella had showered, Edward put on a dark sweater with black pants and boots, while Bella dressed in an ivory sweater dress with black stockings and black boots. They walked downstairs, seeing that Alice, Rosalie, Nessie and Esme had joined watching Jasper and Emmett playing their video games. Nessie jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran over to her parents as they came down the stairs, just as Jake walked inside the house in a sweater under a black jacket. He was now wearing that and new pants instead of sweats and put on boots.

"Alright, we're leaving now." Bella called out to her family. Emmett and Jasper grunted, their way of saying goodbye so they wouldn't get distracted from their game. Esme, Alice and Rosalie gave them proper goodbyes, and Edward and Bella heard Carlisle call out to them, saying goodbye as well.

Edward and Bella walked out of the home and began walking towards town, Jake following behind them and holding their daughter, keeping her warm. "I need to buy a few things in town." Bella stated just as they entered the town, small cars honking. "Like what love?" Edward asked her. "Just a few things, nothing in particular." Bella said, winking to him. If Edward were human right now, he would have blushed from Bella's little double meaning.

Bella had separated from the group, with Edward following her, while Jake and Nessie walked over to a candy store. They entered a tiny store, the bell above the door jingling loudly, and Nessie looked around, trying to find something for herself. Other little kids and their parents were inside the shop, begging for candy.

"My, what a lovely little girl." An elderly woman cooed as she watched Nessie give Jake the puppy pout, pointing to a large lollipop. "Nessie," Jake bent down and whispered in her ear. "I thought you said you don't like sweets." He continue to whisper, and Nessie giggled adorably. "Silly Jake, of course I love sweets." She crooned, and gave him the puppy pout again. This time, Jake gave in. "Fine, but if you don't eat it, I will." He told her, laughing.

They walked out of the store, Nessie in Jake's arms and licking her lollipop that was multi-colored. They walked down the street, and a few minutes later, Jake finally found Edward and Bella, outside a book store, with bags beside them, as they kissed on the bench they were sitting on. Jake placed his hand over Nessie's eyes, and muttered, "Get room you two. Quit sucking face in front of your daughter."

Edward and Bella pulled away from each other and glared at Jake. But, Jake only rolled his eyes, as Nessie began complaining. "Jake, get that hand away from me!" she squealed angrily, trying to push his big hand away from her face and keep the lollipop balanced in her other hand. **(I know Nessie should be a little older looking, but I changed it so she would now grow more slowly at this time.)** She squirmed in his arms, and he placed her down on the ground, where she bounced on her feet, licking the lollipop eagerly.

"Jake, did you get her that?" Edward asked him, pointing to the lollipop in her hands. Jake grimaced, and then rushed out, "She begged me to buy it for her!" Bella rolled her eyes, and Nessie giggled, saying, "It's true, daddy."

Edward sighed, and got up from the bench, helping Bella up and carrying some of the bags they had. "Not going to ask what are in those bags." Jake mumbled, stepping as far away from the bags Bella had. Bella stuck her tongue out at him, as Edward chuckled and tried to pick up his daughter again. But, Nessie had stiffened and sniffed the air, dropping her still unfinished lollipop on the ground. She sniffed the air again, smiling, before scampering away from Edward, Bella and Jake. "Nessie!" they all shouted, and ran at human pace after her, as she ran through the crowds of people. The Muggles looked down at Nessie as she ran by them, only to run out of the way as Edward, Bella and Jake came careening towards them, chasing after the little girl.

Nessie only pushed her way through crowds, and rounded many corners and streets, crossing the street, as her family followed after her. She looked up at the street name as she was getting closer to the smell and smiled, taking off again.

She turned another corner, ignoring her parents shouts of her name, and took off down the street, before she saw – _yes! _It was him; Nessie could see his jet black hair. He turned the other way, his grocery bags swishing, before he set them down beside him and took out a list. Nessie squealed, and she yelled, "Harry!" he turned around in time as the little half-vampire/half-human jumped up and tackled him to the ground, making an "Oh!" sound.

"Harry, Harry, Harry! Oh, my family and I missed you!" Nessie squealed as she hugged Harry. Edward, Bella and Jake ran up to the two and exclaimed, "Harry!" Harry struggled to get up and Bella peeled her daughter off of him, as Edward and Jake helped him up. "Edward, Bella, Jake, Nessie! What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked them, smiling as he dusted off his clothes.

"Well, we live on the outside of town, and Nessie wanted to come to town and shop today." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. "What are you shopping for, Harry?" Jake asked him, looking down at the bags. Harry followed his gaze and looked down in embarrassment. "Oh, my Aunt and Uncle are making me shop for groceries." He muttered, and Bella laughed. "You mean Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?" she asked him, and Harry nodded, looking shocked. "My father told me many stories your mum told him about her sister and her husband." She told him, and Harry nodded.

From there, Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake followed Harry around town, helping him with his errands. After he was done, they went over to a coffee shop, where Jake and Harry drank some coffee and tea, while Nessie munched on a scone. Edward and Bella only watched them eat, with Bella sitting in his lap as they sat on a bench. They listened to her I-pod she had brought with them, while Harry talked to Jake.

"Harry?" Harry had looked up from the sound of his voice and his mouth dropped open in shock. Standing before him with his friends from the school – Hermione, Ron, Cedric, Cho, George and Fred, Ginny, Luna and Neville. "W-What are you guys doing here?!" Harry stuttered out, causing Bella and Edward to look up from their spot. They got up from the bench and walked over to their friends, as Bella put away the I-pod.

"Well, basically, we're visiting Hermione," Ron started, gesturing to his brothers and sister. "Neville and I decided to meet each other here," Luna continued, gesturing to her and Neville. "And, Cho and I decided to do the same." Cedric said, rubbing Cho's arm which he had around her shoulders.

"What are you four doing here?" Ginny asked Edward, Bella, Jake and Nessie. "We live outside of town." Bella answered her, smiling. She could still sense the little crush that Ginny had on Harry. Harry asked for the time, and Edward answered it was a little after twelve. "Oh, bloody hell!" he exclaimed, and Jake covered Nessie's ears from him saying that, causing everyone to laugh as they saw her annoyed expression. "They'll bloody kill me if I don't back there in time!" Harry exclaimed, as he hurried to get his grocery bags.

"I thought you weren't afraid of them anymore?" Ron asked him, but Harry didn't hear the question. Everyone decided to follow him back to his home on Pivet Drive, as they hurried to catch up with Harry in his race to home.

---

"You might as well as wait outside." Harry instructed them, as he told them to wait on the sidewalk of the yard once they got to Harry's small home. They nodded, and sat down, as Harry hurried inside his home. He set the bags down on the counter, just as Uncle Vernon came walking through the archway. "Who are those blokes outside on my lawn, boy?!" he shouted at Harry, but Harry only stayed silent and continued put the groceries away.

Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and jerked him around, making Harry face his wrath. "Answer the damned question, boy! Who are those blokes?!" he repeated, and Harry glared. "They're my friends from my school!" Harry yelled, and jerked his arm away from Uncle Vernon's hand, who now had a terrified look on his face. "Y-You better m-make sure t-they d-don't use that thing you c-call m-m-magic, boy, or e-else…" Uncle Vernon trailed off frighteningly, trying to come up with a punishment for Harry if they did use magic on his home, but he was stumped.

Harry, who was satisfied that he had frightened his uncle, left the kitchen after putting away the rest of the groceries, and went towards the front door, where his friends were still waiting outside. "Out of the way, out of the way, boy!" Harry whirled around and moved as Uncle Vernon came careening towards him, as he shoved his coat on. "Your aunt, Dudley and I are now going out for some dinner, and you stay here, boy." He ordered him, then turned towards the stairs, shouting, "Petunia! Dudders! Let's go!" Unfortunately, as he shouted this, Harry was still standing next to him, so he cringed from the shout.

Aunt Petunia rushed down the stairs, wearing dark coats over nice clothes they decided to wear, and they all headed out the door, rushing over to their car and got inside. Uncle Vernon honked the car horn, causing the others to jump and they all hurried to their feet, rushing away from the now moving car as it drove down the street.

"Okay, come on in, guys." Harry motioned for them to come inside, once he saw Uncle Vernon's car now turn a corner. They walked inside Harry's home and went inside the living room. Nessie jumped down from her mother's arms and scampered over to Ginny, as they began talking.

Jake snorted, and everyone looked at him. "What's with your fireplace?" he pointed to the fireplace, laughing. "Oh, funny story actually…" Fred and George trailed off together, as they began to tell them the time when Harry needed to be "picked up" from the Weasleys so he could go to the Quiddtich World Cup. But they had to bust through the boarded up fireplace. Since then, Uncle Vernon had boarded it back up again.

"So that's how Floo powder works?" Bella asked Ron and he nodded. "It seems like fun." Nessie piped up from her conversation with Luna. "I would rather enjoy watching the World Quidditch Cup than falling through a fireplace." Edward muttered and everyone laughed. "Hmm..." Fred and George trailed off together, catching everyone's attention.

"What now, you two?" Ginny asked them, already feeling that they were thinking of something that wasn't good. "Relax, Gin-Gin." George quipped, using the nickname she despised. "We're not thinking of anything horrible." Fred added, rolling his eyes. "Then what are you thinking of?" Ron asked from his spot by Hermione.

"Well, I heard there will be another Quidditch game, so why not we take the Cullens with us?" George and Fred suggested together. "You mean there will be another Quidditch World Cup game?" Cedric asked them incredulously and they nodded. "Why? Usually they wait for a really long time until another game." Cho told them, but they shook their heads.

"Not this time, they're only holding this game because they're now getting rid of it." At this bit of information, every wizard and witch in the room gasped. "No!" they chorused together, but only George and Fred nodded. "How do you know this?" Jake asked them, still confused as to why they were so upset.

"Percy told us once we used a little something we mixed up." George said, smiling mischievously. Nessie jumped up from her spot by Luna and Ginny, scurrying over to her parents. Nessie tugged on her mother's dress and Bella looked down at her. "Can we go mommy?" she asked, giving her the puppy pout. Bella sighed and turned to Edward.

"What do you think, Edward? Do you want to go?" she asked him, gesturing to their daughter. Edward thought over it, but his phone buzzed in his pocket, interrupting his thinking. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Yes, Alice?" he asked into the phone, while everyone else waited in silence. Edward only listened to Alice talk from the other phone line. He spoke occasionally, only to be interrupted by her again, and then he nodded and shut off his phone. "Well?" Jake asked him, waiting.

Edward sighed, then smiled. "We better get ready to head out with them." He answered and everyone cheered in the room, happy that now the Cullens were coming to watch the Qudditch World Cup! But, a sudden gasp filled the room, causing everyone to stop cheering and the room fell quiet.

Everyone looked over at Bella, who was staring out the window. "Mommy?" Nessie called out, as everyone watched her not moving. Then, Bella turned around slowly, and Edward gasped at his wife. Her eyes were in different directions, moving too quickly for any of their human friends to see where they were going. "Bella?!" Edward and Jake called out worriedly, and Bella snapped out of it, gasping for air.

"We need to get to back into town and fast!" she exclaimed, and ran out to the backyard, with everyone following her. She pulled out her wand, made sure no one was looking and called out, "_Accio, _Firebolt!" Immediately, her broom came flying out of nowhere and she mounted her broom, before flying into the air. The others called out for their brooms as well, and soon, all of them were racing towards London again.

---

Back at the Cullen mansion, the only remaining Cullens who hadn't gone with Bella, Edward, Jake and Nessie were lounging around the house, anticipating something to happen to them. Rosalie and Alice had gotten bored with watching their husbands argue as they continued about their game.

Rosalie and Alice went back into Alice's and Jasper's room and looked at magazines, but, before they could, Alice had a vision of Edward wanting to call her. She rushed over to her and called Edward's. A few minutes later, she heard "_Yes Alice?" _

"Hello Edward. I saw what you wanted and yes, we can go with them, nothing will happen." She told him, as she heard him sigh. "_I should have known you would see this coming." _Alice laughed at her brother, but then said, "Make sure you don't tell Ron this, but he will have a visitor coming for him."

"_Sure Alice. So, have had any sightings from our Avian friends?" _**(Can anyone guess these are?!) **he asked her. "No, Edward. I think they are coming, but they haven't made any decisions yet." She told him. Edward sighed, then said goodbye to him, where both vampires hung up their phones.

"Are you up to watching the Quidditch World Cup, Rose?" Alice asked her as they went through clothes. "I guess, since I know that Emmett would love it." Rose muttered, rolling her eyes. Alice laughed, but she suddenly gasped as a vision hit her.

**

_Dark clouds loomed overhead, as people began hurrying home. But, suddenly, dark and wispy shadows emerged straight from the clouds as people looked up in wonder. What are those, they asked themselves._

_More and more people stopped on their way home to look at the dark shadows. Suddenly, more began appearing and attacked the bridge, where people were walking on it. Screams erupted from the air, as the bridge wobbled back and forth violently from each attack of the dark shadows._

_Then, more dark figures came, but this time they were vampires, pale with bright blood red eyes. They swooped down from the sky, flapping their large, black wings. They landed on the bridge and attack innocent people, ignoring their pleading cries._

_The vision faded into blackness…_

_**_

Alice shook her head, as everyone asked her what she saw. Somehow, Alice had ended up in the living room where the rest of her family was surrounding her. Seth and the rest of the pack were also inside the home, scrunching their noses from the smell.

"We need to get London and quick." She hissed, as she ran outside the house, her family and the pack following her.

---

_Returning back to the others…_

Edward, Bella and Harry led their group of friends as they all flew on their brooms. They were flying high in the clouds, and once they realized they were close to London, they all dived downwards and landed just outside the city.

They all made their brooms disappear and from there, they all ran into the city. "Bella, what happened back at Harry's home?" Ron called up to her as they ran. "Um, I don't know, I think I had a vision?" she suggested nervously, trying not to look at Edward's shocked face.

"But, I did see something bad is going to happen if we don't get there in time! We need to get to the bridge and quick!" She called back to her friends, and they agreed, as they kept on running.

Finally, they reached the middle of London, where a river was separating the city in two and a steel bridge hung over the river. Bella looked up at the sky and nodded when she saw that dark clouds were almost done gathering. She looked over at the other side and sighed in relief when she saw the rest of her family was running towards them.

They met each other halfway, and Bella and Alice immediately said together, "We need to be ready." Everyone looked at them confused, including themselves, but they stopped as they heard thunder rumble from above. "It's time…" Alice and Bella whispered, trailing off.

As soon as they whispered that, immediately, dark and wispy shadows emerged straight from the clouds. The Muggles stopped walking on their way home, and looked up at the sky. The Cullens, wolves, wizards and witches stayed still, trying to merge in with the crowd of Muggles.

The dark shadows swooped down, flying over the city as they attacked things, causing them to spark and explode, starting the chaos. The dark shadows flew towards the bridge and slammed into it, rocking it violently. The Muggles screamed and yelled in fear, while the vampires, wolves and wizards and witches stayed calm – sort of. "We can't expose ourselves to save these Muggles!" Harry shouted to everyone over the shouting and screaming; the others nodded before more shadows slammed into the bridge again.

The vampires and wolves whipped their heads towards the way they were facing, as the wizards and witches followed their gazes. There, they all saw dark figures swooping the air, flying forward. As the figures got closer, they all saw they were vampires, but with large, black raven wings. They flew over the bridge and circled it like vultures. Then, they landed on the bridge.

"Run, now!" Edward shouted, as they turned towards the way they came and began running away. But, just as they were about to run off the bridge, a vampire – male – landed in front of them, his wings spread out wide. "And where do you think you're all going?" he asked them tauntingly.

Bella and the Cullens jumped over the wizards and witches, landing before the vampire. The wolves guarded them from behind, as more vampires began gathering around them. Another shadow slammed into the bridge, rocking it violently.

"We were leaving." Edward snarled at the vampire, crouching. The vampire looked at him, then the other Cullens. "You can leave if you leave her." The vampire pointed at little Nessie. "Never!" Bella screamed at him, picking up her daughter. "Then you won't be able to leave." the vampire sneered, glaring at Bella.

The bridge got slammed again, as the wizards and witches stumbled every time it happened. "Let us pass, or you'll be sorry." Edward snarled at the vampire again, and the vampire crossed his arms. "Not until I get her." He told Edward, pointing at Nessie again. "You will not touch my daughter." Edward growled, standing protectively in front of his wife and daughter.

"Then this will get ugly." The vampire taunted. He crouched as well, but before he could attack, an ear-shattering screech filled the air, causing everyone to cover their ears and glass shattered from stores. Once the screech ended, blurs flew at lighting speeds down and attack the vampires, before they were kicked aside. Nessie looked from her mother's arms as she watched the kids fight.

Nessie counted that there were six kids and one dog as they flew in front of her family and friends. Nessie first looked at the three girls as she saw two of them had blond hair while the other one had dark brown hair. The tallest girl had very dirty blond hair and tan skin, with brown eyes. She wore a dark windbreaker with dark jeans and dirty black shoes, as there were slits in the windbreaker. The next girl had dark tanned skin, big brown eyes, as her dark brown hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. She wore a similar windbreaker like the first girl with dark dirty jeans and shoes. The last girl was only an inch taller than Nessie herself, as she had dirty blond hair and big blue eyes, with pale skin. She wore a white dress under a jacket that had slits in it like the first two girls' jackets.

Nessie then looked over at the boys. The tallest boy was only an inch or so taller than her dad, with dark hair over her dark eyes, his tanned skin looking a little dirty. He wore a black t-shirt under a black windbreaker with slits in the back, and with torn black jeans with black Vans. The next boy was just as tall as him, with strawberry blond curly hair and with bright, almost white looking, blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a dark shirt under his dark windbreaker with slits also in the back, with dark jeans and boots. Lastly, the last boy was only one or two inches taller than Nessie, with dark blond hair and big blue eyes, and pale skin like the little girl. He wore a dark green t-shirt under a black jacket – slits in the back – with camouflage pants and dark boots. The dog that was with them was completely black and looked like a little Scottie dog.

But, all of the kids had one thing in common; all of them had wings – large wings.

"Hello, Cullens." The oldest girl greeted Nessie's father. "Hello, Maximum Ride." Edward greeted her back.

* * *

**Okay, I need to stop right there because this first chapter is getting way too long.**

**Now, onto more important matters…**

**Did anyone expect me to have Maximum Ride in there?! Huh, did you?! Well, if not, then I surprised you all!**

**I know some of you, readers, didn't want me to write a sequel to "The Cullens come to Hogwarts" and all, but just this one reviewer asked me to and they were really nice to me about my first one, so that is why I was asking you, readers, if you wanted one!**

**And so far, most of you want one. **

**So, that is why I asked you in a new author's note in the first story if you wanted one, and also why I put up a poll.**

**But, for now, I only wanted to post this beginning to see if you, readers, wanted the sequel like this. **

**(I know I said in the last story that a sequel wasn't likely, but I wanted one, so please give this sequel a chance!)**

**For now, I will leave the story here, at the beginning, and if I get a lot of reviews for the sequel, then I will continue it.**

**So, please give the story a chance and review! **

**Bye for now and please wait for more updates on my other story!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**

**(By the way, I have lots of things that are different, since I'm sort of not going to follow how the sixth book went, and I added some things, like Bella now has a new talent and I gave Max a new talent!)**

**(If any of you don't know who is Maximum Ride and the Flock - the other kids - go ahead and ask me in a review or PM, so I can explain them to you!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

**Hello my readers!**

**Well, I think I did a good job on the last chapter – even though I really should have explained to you, readers, who Maximum Ride and her Flock are. **

**But, I think it's more helpful in explaining it to you in PMs. **

**Anyways, I really hope that people will read this sequel, even though not a lot of readers know who Max and her Flock is. **

…

**Well, enough of my rambling; on with the new chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Third Person POV**_

**(Takes place after Max and Edward greeted each other)**

"Um, who is this?" Cedric asked from behind Bella, where she was still holding her daughter. "We'll explain later, once we get away from this mess." Bella whispered back to him, and set her daughter down, just as a shadow slammed into the bridge and knocked everyone to one side.

"Iggy, Gazzy! Bombs, now! Stop those flying vampires!" Maximum Ride shouted to the boys. Iggy and Gazzy nodded and spread out their large wings, before pushing off from the ground and flying high in the sky. "Nudge, Angel! Try to lure the humans off the bridge!" she yelled to the girls, and they nodded. They too spread their wings and soared over the wizards and witches, Cullens and wolves heads' and over to the Muggles that were on the other side. "Fang, you're with me on trying to stop these shadows!" Max yelled at the boy, who nodded and they took to the skies.

The bridge rocked violently again, as another shadow slammed into it. "We need to help them!" Luna yelled to her friends. "But how? We can't expose ourselves!" Neville yelled back in worry, as the bridge rocked again.

"The bridge is going to snap at any minute!" Alice yelled to her family. "We need to get off now!" Rosalie yelled. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Everyone turned their gazes downwards into the water. A young woman – around the age of twenty – was being pushed away from the currents of the river, while she held her tiny young son in her arms, holding tightly.

Jacob ran forward and jumped off the edge, as Nessie screamed, "Jake!" while he was being carried away by the currents like the woman and her child. Bella held her daughter tightly, just as another shadow slammed into the bridge.

_**SNAP!**_

A loud snapping noise filled the air, as the bridge snapped in half. Muggles on the side lines began screaming and shouting, while the wolves and wizards and witches hurried off the bridge, as the Cullens ushered them over to the sidelines.

Then, one by one, the Cullens cautiously got off the bridge, when it was only Edward, Bella and Nessie left on the bridge. _SNAP! _Something had made a loud snapping noise from underneath the bridge, as part of it fell, dragging Bella and Nessie with it. "NO!" Edward yelled, running over to the edge. But, Emmett held him. "LET ME GO, EMMETT! I NEED TO SAVE THEM! THEY'RE MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER, NOW LET ME SAVE THEM!!" Edward roared at his brother, while his wife and daughter made a loud splashing noise in the water.

They bobbed to the surface, while the Cullens ran along the edge of the river, not caring as they ran at vampire speed. "Bella!" Edward yelled, as he walked onto a dock. He reached out, as Bella and Nessie were coming closer. Bella raised her hand and arm, where Edward caught it and dragged them out of the water.

"Bella, Nessie…" Edward breathed, as he wrapped his arms around them. They hugged him back, kissing his cheeks. "Thank you, love." Bella whispered to him, as she placed a quick but passionate kiss on his lips. "You're welcome, love." He whispered back, smiling. Harry and Cedric handed the girls towels, while Jacob came walking from up the sidewalk, while the mother and her son ran up to a man, who looked like the husband and father.

"Thank you, sir, for saving my wife and son." The man thanked Jacob, shaking his hand vigorously. "You're welcome." Was all Jacob said. The man nodded, and walked away with his wife and son.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Fang and Max were flying over the scene, trying to attack the dark things, but they only flew past them, or slammed into them. Nudge and Angel had flown over to the Cullens and their friends, and Iggy and Gazzy was now throwing bombs at the vampires with wings, where the Cullens watched it all.

But, there were too many of them, so they flew down to the Cullens and their friends. "There's too many; we need to get away." Max said to Carlisle, who nodded. "Wait, we can't leave the Muggles to defend for themselves." Hermione spoke up, gathering everyone's attention and she blushed as she was now the center of attention.

"But we can't fight them off." Seth pointed out. "But we can't let innocent humans die." Angel piped up, where everyone began arguing. Only Nessie, Bella and Harry were left out. "Wow…" Harry mumbled, as Bella held her face in her hands. "They always argue." Bella muttered to him, shaking her head at her friends and family.

"That is true, Bella, dear." Everyone immediately silenced, as Bella and Edward had stiffened from the familiarity of the voice. Bella turned around, then she jumped back, bringing her daughter and Harry with her.

Standing a few feet away, was James, Laurent and Victoria – the newborns who had tried to kill Bella when she was human. **(You'll find out why they're back! =3)**

"But how are you alive?!" Rosalie called out, snarling along with the wolves and the other Cullens. "Turns out, you only killed our carbon copies." Victoria sneered, glaring murderously at Bella, along with the others. "So now, we have come back to kill who we should have for a long time – young Isabella." Laurent mused, smirking.

"You will never kill her!" Edward roared, as he crouched in front of his wife. The wolves and Cullens circled around their magical friends and Bella, who was holding her daughter close to her chest. "And, I see you have new pets – dogs and birds." James snickered, looking at the wolves and the Flock.

The wolves immediately transformed into their true selves, snarling at the vampires, while the Flock hovered over the large group. "You need to get back to the house." Edward whispered to Bella, and she shook her head. "Love, you and Nessie need to be safe. Emmett and Jasper will help me, don't worry." Edward assured her, standing up straight and walking towards her.

Bella took a few minutes to come up with something to say, but she was only able to open and close her mouth twice. Finally, she sighed, then crashed her lips on his, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back, before pulling away. "Just make it back in one piece please?" Bella asked him breathlessly, and he nodded, his mouth agape. She giggled at his expression, before pecking his lips and standing back.

"Guys, come on, we have to leave it to Edward, Emmett and Jasper." Bella called out, as she and Harry walked through the crowd, with the Flock flying after her. Carlisle, Esme, the wolves and the other wizards and witches followed after her, leaving Alice and Rosalie to say their goodbyes. Once they did, soon, the others were running away from Edward, Jasper and Emmett, as they crouched in front of James, Victoria and Laurent.

"Follow after them. I'll handle this myself." James ordered the other vampires, as he watched the others escape from them, jumping over the bridge. They nodded, and left James with the three vampires. "Time to settle this once and for all." James growled as he crouched after Victoria and Laurent ran around the three vampires.

---

Meanwhile, Bella and her friends and family ran towards their home, passing by Muggles. But, as they were running, Laurent had jumped over their heads and landed in front of them. The wolves stepped towards him, snarling, while Jacob motioned with is head for the others to run. They nodded, then they ran around the wolves and vampire, starting their run towards the Cullen mansion once again.

Finally, Bella could see the mansion in sight, just over the hill. But, Victoria had jumped over their heads and landed in front of them. "Who wants to fight now?" Victoria called out mockingly. Bella glared at her, before handing Nessie over to Esme. "I will." She stated, crouching in front of Victoria. Victoria smiled evilly, and she too crouched. Alice and Rosalie crouched beside Bella, while the others ran away from them, heading towards the mansion.

---

_At the Cullen Mansion..._

"So, do we need to wait here?" Max asked everyone as they all sat in the living room, waiting for the wolves and Cullen siblings to return. "Yes, they'll return soon, hopefully." Carlisle answered. "Well, why don't we get to know each other for the time being?" Ron asked all of a sudden, causing Ginny to smack him on the head.

"Sure, I would love to get to know all of you guys! My name is Nudge and I love lots of things like flying, dresses, shoes, shopping…" Nudge continued to ramble on and on about her likes and dislikes, while the Flock smacked their heads or covered their ears with their hands. The others watched her, eye wide, until Fang slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth. "Nudge, I think they would like it if they could introduce themselves before nighttime, thank you very much." He muttered, and Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, she's a chatterbox, non-stop." Iggy told the others, rolling his blind eyes. The wizards and witches laughed. "My name is Angel." Angel piped up, smiling at the others. "I'm Iggy." Iggy waved his hand to the others, not sure if he was facing them or not – which he wasn't. Fang turned him the right direction, and he waved at them again, smiling sheepishly at them. "He's blind." Fang told the others as he saw their confused looks.

"I'm Fang." He added, crossing his arms. "I'm Max." Max stated, standing up straighter from her spot behind the couch the flock were sitting on. "And I'm the Gasman!" Gazzy exclaimed from behind the couch as well, popping up. "Why do they call you that?" Fred and George asked together. "No, please don't ask that!" Max exclaimed, as she and the other bolted from the couch, and Gazzy jumped over the back of the couch, now standing on it.

"I'll show you!" he exclaimed again, and with that, he turned around, as the Flock hid in various places. Then, a few seconds later, Gazzy showed them his… talent. Everyone began gagging from the smell, as Gazzy sighed in relief. "Agh, now you know!" Fang called out, as everyone clutched their throats and noses, trying to breathe through the smell. "Thanks… for the… warning!" Hermione gasped out sarcastically, fanning her nose as she held it.

"You think you have it bad, well, we have super smelling! It's even worse!" Nessie called out, fanning her face. Esme and Carlisle gagged as well, fanning their noses. "Phew! Gazzy, next time, let out your talent outside!" a voice called out, and everyone turned towards it. But, they only saw the dog. "Um, who said that?" Ginny asked, confused. "Why, I did!" everyone jumped back in surprise, tripping over some things since they saw the dog talk.

"Did he just t-t-talk?!" Cho asked out, staring wide eyed at the little Scottie dog. "Yep, he did. This is our dog, Total. We found him in New York." Max called out as she stood up with the Flock, making sure the smell was gone. "Whoa…" the wizards and witches trailed off shocked. Nessie ran over to Total and hugged him. "Hello, Nessie. My, have you grown." Total told her breathlessly, as she squeezed him. "Oops…" she murmured and she let go of him, as he ran over to Angel and jumped up, landing in her lap.

For another hour or so, Max and her Flock told the wizards and witches their entire story, as they sat in silence and awe. "And that's why we're here, so we can ask for the Cullens help." Fang ended their tale on that note, just as the door opened. They looked up and saw it was the wolves, followed by Edward, Emmett and Jasper, with their wives at their sides.

"They got away before we could tear them apart." Jacob muttered bitterly as he scooped up Nessie in his arms. Everyone began separating and scattered around the house, making sure either a werewolf or vampire was near the wizards and witches or the Flock. Some went upstairs, while some stayed downstairs.

"So, what's up?" Emmett asked Fang as they went inside the kitchen so Fang could find something to eat. "What do you mean, dude?" Fang looked at him confused. Fang and Emmett were both similar in their own ways – both mischievous, annoying to their family and pigs in their own ways. "I mean, how are you and Max doing?" he whispered to him quickly, not wanting her to hear. "Oh well, I guess, if you mean that she's depressed her brother just died and now that we're still running from Itex, then we're fine." Fang told him sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Emmett sighed, and asked, "Any new monster Hybrids then?"

"Well, you saw the vampires with wings, and you remember the Flyboys and Erasers. I don't know any other things that are coming after us, but we'll just have to wait and see." Fang explained, as he made himself a big peanut butter, ham and lettuce sandwich while Emmett looked at in disgust. "Hey, we all can't be "vegetarian" vampires, now can we?" Fang told him, laughing at his face. Emmett laughed and nodded.

Outside, Max was flying around the area – low – while Harry, Ginny and Alice watched her. "So, we'll have to get lots of tickets if you guys want to come with us." Ginny stated as Max flew by again. "Come with you? What do you mean?" Max asked her, as she landed on her feet and tucked in her wings. "Well, the Cullens want to come with us to the last Quidditch World Cup. And, we'll need lots of tickets." Harry told her. "Quidditch World Cup?" she asked him now, looking utterly confused.

Harry and Ginny explained it to her what Quidditch was, and all of the rules and positions and any other things she would need to know. "Hey, maybe you and the Flock could come with us." Alice piped up, smiling. "I already saw it happening." She added, smiling brightly. "I don't know; I'll ask them later on." Max told them, shrugging.

"Tell us what, Max?" Max, Harry, Ginny and Alice looked up to see the Flock coming out onto the back porch, looking at her in question. "Oh, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us and the Cullens to the Quidditch World Cup." Ginny told them, gesturing to herself and Harry, then Alice and finally Max. "What's Quidditch?" Iggy asked, scratching his strawberry blond head. Harry and Ginny explained it to them, like they did with Max, and soon, the Flock was excited.

"Can we go Max? Please, please, please, please?" Nudge begged her, looking at her with wide brown eyes and a pouting lip. Max sighed and looked up at Fang. "It's up to you, Max." he told her, and she glared at him. That was his always obvious answer for Max, especially if she needed help with a situation like this.

"Fine, we can go, but we need to be able to buy tickets." Max's answer was drowned out by the Flock's cheering. Max sighed angrily, then walked up the steps and stormed into the house. "What's wrong with her?" Harry asked Fang. "I don't know; whenever the Flock wants something, she always looks to me for an answer. I don't know why, since she's the leader, but usually I give her that answer, she gives in, then if we don't have enough money, she storms off." Fang answered him, shrugging.

The day passed on, with nothing exceptionally exciting happening, that is until an owl flew into Carlisle's office. He was only sitting at his desk, looking through some medical records he had from the London hospital, and he looked up when he heard the owl's wings flapping. He walked over to the window and petted the owl's head, while he took the letter from owl. "Harry, Bella!" Carlisle called out, as he opened the door. Bella came speeding around the corner from the stairs, while Harry came walking up from the stairs. Carlisle moved aside for them to step into his office and walked over to his desk again, while the owl waited patiently from the window.

"I have this letter from Sirius for you two." He told them, as they sat down in front of him. He handed Bella the letter, where she opened it and she read it quickly before handing it over to Harry.

_Dear Harry and Bella-Bum,_

_Sorry I haven't been able to reply to any of your letters in the past few weeks. I have been a bit busy again; you see, after last year's events – where they cleared my name – I have gotten a job now. I will now be teaching in Phi – I mean Charlie's – place at the school as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher._

_I would have thought Snape would get the job, but turns out they passed it over to me, since I was Charlie's brother. But, I couldn't be any happier now that I get to teach you two, along with your family and friends how to defend yourselves against the Dark Lord. _

_Plus, I will now be able to be out in the open once again, so I might see you two at the Quidditch World Cup; of course that is if you decide to come and watch it. It is your decision if you decide to come watch it._

_I'm looking forward to see both of you again, and I can't wait for it._

_I send my love to both of you,_

_Your Uncle and Godfather,_

_~Sirius~_

"He's going to be the new D.A.D.A . teacher?!" Bella and Harry asked incredulously, smiling brightly. "It seems that way, you two. Now, I suggest you two both write him separate letters; you can mention about the Flock if you only want to, so go ahead and get started on writing him a letter." Carlisle instructed them, ushering them out of his office. Just as he shut the door, Carlisle heard another whooshing sound and looked back at the window. It was Dumbledore's phoenix.

He had a letter with him, which Carlisle took, and the phoenix landed on a metal perch by the owl, as he pecked at his feather. Carlisle opened the next letter.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I would like to tell you that I will be visiting sometime soon and to see if you will be attending the next school year, where we will have new lessons and teachers in for the new school year. _

_If you do decide to attend the next school year, then I will have new room prepared for your family – the children won't have to stay in the dorms this time. They will be with their mates, and the wolves can decide if they wish to attend as well._

_I am also attending the final Quidditch World Cup, on a side note. I hope that I might see you and your family there; along with Harry and his friends._

_Looking forward to your reply,_

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Carlisle read over the letter a couple of times, before he wrote a quick reply, adding the Flock in there and asking if they may be able to attend the school with them. Then he put it in an envelope and walked over to the phoenix as he fastened the letter on his leg and moved over to the window.

The phoenix then flew over to the window and after Carlisle had attached the letter to the phoenix's leg, the bird flew off into the cloudy afternoon. A knocking noise came from the door of the study, as Carlisle called out, "Come in."

The door creaked opened, as Bella peaked her head inside. "I finished my letter, Carlisle." She informed him, as she stepped inside his office. She handed him a folded up piece of paper, whereas some writing could be seen on the outside. Carlisle nodded and took the letter from her hands and he set it down on the desk, just as Emmett came bounding up the stairs and ran into the room. "Carlisle, Bella, you have to come downstairs and watch the news." He rushed out, smiling goofily at them, before whirling around and running down the stairs; Carlisle and Bella followed after him, joining everyone that was in the living room. Bella sat on Edward's lap, as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head in her neck while Carlisle sat down and wrapped his arms around Esme. Jasper turned up the volume on the TV.

_BREAKING NEWS IN LONDON!_

"_Today in the London city, the bridge that connected the city where it was split by the river, collapsed by unknown objects of destruction. Police and witnesses, along with victims, were mixed between being frightened and confused as they saw that average residents were on the bridge instead of running away from the scene._

"_The residents who were on the bridge were the Cullens – a family consisting of Dr. Cullen and his wife and adopted children – their Indian friends and Harry Potter and his friends who were visiting him. Other witnesses that were victims of this situation today were baffled as they saw the large group staying on the bridge instead of running away. _

"_But, what really shocked London the most was when the famous group of Avian Hybrids from America swooped in; it was the Flock, consisting of Maximum Ride and her family – Fang, Angel, Nudge, Iggy and the Gasman – all famous and being well known in America._

"_No one really knows what were the mysterious shadows and weird creatures that were pale and with wings, and not even this woman could explain her situation during all of this." _

The video of the news reporter switched over to the same woman Jacob had rescued from earlier.

"_I was only walking on my way home with my son, and it was just all so sudden and frightening. I mean, as the weird shadow things attacked the bridge, me and my son just fell off of it and we were carried away by the currents from the river below, and I was just so glad that I had enough strength to call out for help and it did happen. And, this large Indian man had jumped from the bridge and swam over to me and my son. I was just so glad he was kind enough to help me and my son._

"_But, as he helped us out of the water, I heard the bridge snap loudly and when I looked back, I saw a woman and a young girl fall into the river, and what seemed like the husband, he ran over to the edge and tried to jump in after her and the young girl. I think I heard him yell about the woman and young girl being his wife and daughter. As the Indian man ran us up the sidewalk, I saw that the same man pull out the little girl and woman. And, then I was reunited with my husband and I couldn't be any happier that the Indian man had saved me and my son."_

The video went back to the reporter.

"_As you can see, many lives would have been lost for the Cullens and their friends, but they were calm during the whole dilemma and they pulled together as they had both saved four lives – two from the woman and her son and two from the other two that Edward Cullen had saved; Bella Swan and her little sister, Nessie. For now, the whole situation will forever remain a mystery as the Cullens and their friends, along with Maximum Ride and her Flock are now missing from the scene, probably somewhere in hiding. And now, we'll go back to Headquarters, where Michael and Julie will continue to cover about this breaking story, and later on, we'll show you videos that bystanders had captured through the whole ordeal, up until Police and the Fire Department had arrived on the scene. This was Edith Opal, reporting to you Live at the Heart of London, back to you Michael."_

The TV switched off as Jasper tossed the remote off to the side, before placing his arms around Alice again. "Wait, did she say 'videos before Police and the Fire Department arrived.'?" Cedric asked, breaking the silence. "Yes…" Jasper trailed off, looking at him in confusion like the others, not sure where he was going with what he was saying.

When Cedric hadn't said anything, only one person had caught on, and she stood. "Oh, no! He's right!" Bella exclaimed as she shot up from her spot on Edward's lap. She walked away from the sitting area, as Edward followed her. "Love, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" he asked her as he took her face in his hands.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, as if hoping he knew what she was saying. "Bells, please, tell us what you're thinking! You freaking out isn't helping us with the situation right now!" Emmett boomed, looking at her worriedly like the rest of her family.

"When she said that, it means that people filmed our encounter with James, Victoria and Laurent!" she was interrupted by gasps from the family.

"They filmed you attacking James." She added, looking down at the ground.

"They caught us, as we were our true selves." Alice mumbled as her eyes grew wide. "Wait, what does that mean?" Gazzy asked the shocked group, utterly confused.

"It means they caught them being vampires." Harry, Ron and Hermione whispered together.

* * *

**OH NO! THE CULLENS' SECRETS (along with the werewolves) MIGHT BE EXPOSED NOW! WHAT WILL THEY DO?!**

**Review to find out what I have planned for all of you!**

**Well, there's another new chapter for all of you; sorry it sort of took a long time to get published.**

**I was working on being a Beta reader for the awesome author who asked me – her name is ****jamtd**** – and I was helping with writing her story, "Fangs and Wands". So far, it's turning out really well, so I think it would be awesomely nice if you readers were to go check out that story and read it. (Please review it nicely!)**

**Anyways, please review and continue voting on the poll if you would like me to continue this story! It really helps me if you tell me that you want the story like this or not!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**

**(P.S. – I know a lot of things are totally wrong in the Harry Potter half, and I'm not following the book, but I will put the important stuff in there; like the Horcruxes. So, please don't worry about me forgetting that in here!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Running

**Oh my Edward! Can it be possible?! Me, updating FINALLY on one of my stories?! Again?!**

**Why, YES, it is! :D**

**Haha, surprised to see me updating this story FINALLY? XD**

**Well, I haven't been feeling all that great lately, but with the help of some loyal reviewers and readers, I'm feeling a little somewhat better. In fact, in 5 days or so, it's going to be my BIRTHDAY! W00t! :)**

**Unfortunately, my parents aren't going to be here, celebrating my birthday with me on December 11th – which is the day of my birthday.**

**Anyways, I haven't been able to think of writing anything else for the past few weeks, and since my computer broke – which we now fixed – most of my files of my pictures and along with most of the chapters that I've written had been deleted and I couldn't really think of anything to write.**

**I mean, I got new stories out, and I now get to write a sequel with an author who so kindly said I could write one for her, I've just been brain dead for a while.**

**But, enough about me; let's get started on a new, long awaited chapter of Returning to Hogwarts! :D**

**(By the way, you could probably ignore the Birthday Fact thingy; I wrote this back in December and at the time, I thought my Beta would be finished with this, but she was super busy with her own personal matters again.)**

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Third Person POV**_

**(Instead of just placing that there in every single chapter, I'll just say that the story will forever remain in Third Person POV.)**

Silence soon followed after everyone heard Ron, Hermione and Harry utter those words. Everyone knew that the Cullens' and the wolves' secrets are now threatened to be exposed from those videos of Muggles. But, what could they do? They couldn't track down those humans and stop them from exposing the vampires and werewolf/shape shifter of the world. It was impossible for them to do so with such little time.

Finally, Carlisle was the first one to break the silence. "We must leave at once." He stated grimly, as he began to pace back and forth – a habit that Edward would do in stressful times. "Carlisle, what about Professor Dumbledore? He's coming to our home soon. We can't leave on short notice for his benefit." Alice spoke up next, standing to her feet.

"Who's this Professor Dumbledore?" Total asked from his spot on Angel's lap. "He's the headmaster of the Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches." Harry explained proudly. "We should at least wait for him so he won't have to go on a wild goose chase in finding us after we run away." Esme suggested, appearing at Carlisle's side and ceasing his pacing.

"What about our secret?" Rosalie asked, standing to her feet now and crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, doesn't our secret count more than waiting for him?" Seth asked next. "It's not polite to leave Dumbledore here alone when we already left." Jasper argued, with the wizard and witch students agreeing.

"What's more important – fleeing from this madness of our soon-to-be exposed secret, or waiting for the Professor in politeness?" Emmett questioned sarcastically. "Oh," Alice said, interrupting the arguing between the group. "We don't have to wait; he'll be here in a matter of seconds." Alice continued, nodding to herself.

Just as Alice finished saying that, the fireplace in the Cullens' living room suddenly burst into green flames. The vampires instinctively jumped back from the flames, and there, the aging Professor Dumbledore appeared before the group. "Ah, Albus. Welcome to our new home." Carlisle said, rushing over to Dumbledore and hugging him in greeting.

"Yes; lovely new home that all of you have." Dumbledore mused, smiling at the vampire. "It has come to my knowledge that your secrets are now being threatened of being exposed." Dumbledore continued speaking, now facing the Cullens and the werewolves/shape-shifters.

"Yes, that is true, Albus. We are thinking of coming into the Wizard world earlier than planned for, for we don't want to be questioned by the Muggles." Carlisle told Dumbledore truthfully. Dumbledore nodded and said, "Well, if that's the case, then all of you must pack immediately. Harry, I believe we need to go to your home and pack up your things before we decide to go to the Leaky Cauldron – where I'll have all of you stay before you'll leave for a new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

With that, everyone began packing their things, whereas most of the wizards, witches and the Flock waited in the living room with Dumbledore and Harry. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione spoke up, gaining Dumbledore's attention. "Yes Ms. Granger?" he asked her. "This is the Flock – Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, the Gasman and Total." She said, pointing to each member after she said their name.

Max waved to Dumbledore, where he nodded and smiled. "They're Avian-Human Hybrids, sir." Cedric added. "Hmm, then I'll make sure that we'll get special wands for all of you." Dumbledore said. "We get to come to Hogwarts?" Nudge asked hopefully, her face beaming up at Dumbledore. "Of course." Dumbledore answered, smiling down at her.

After the Cullens and the werewolves were done packing up their things, everyone stood in the living room. "Alright, everyone hold onto each other's hands please." Dumbledore instructed. Everyone formed a circle, clasping their hands with one another. Their luggage were by their feet, or at least they found a way to hold onto their luggage.

Then, Carlisle rested his hand on Dumbledore's arm, before, the Cullens' living disappeared. Everyone felt as if they were being sucked inward, as time and everything around them sped up, swirling.

Finally, the group was standing in front of Harry's home in England. "Whoa…" Iggy muttered dizzily, holding onto his head. "I don't think magic is something we could get used to." Nudge reluctantly said, holding her head in her hand as well. The group merely chuckled.

Harry, along with Edward, Bella and Nessie, dashed inside the home; thankfully, the Dursleys weren't home. They helped Harry pack up his necessary school things, including his owl, before rushing out of the home.

Again, the group held hands while Dumbledore transported everyone to the Leaky Cauldron. They entered the building, where luckily Dumbledore had already rented rooms for everyone ahead of time, and they only had to go up to their rooms upstairs. Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Cedric, Neville, Fang, Iggy and the Gasman got one room together; Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Luna, Max, Nudge and Angel got another room together; the pack got a room all to their selves and finally the Cullen's got a room together as well.

"So, what should we do now?" Cedric asked no one in particular once they had their stuff set off to the side. "Who knows…" Fang trailed off emotionlessly. "Why don't we just pull off some pranks on the girls?" Fred suggested mischievously. A sudden knock on the startled most of the boys, except for Fang, Iggy and the Gasman, and the door opened, revealing a stern and angry Alice.

"I wouldn't try that, boys…" she said menacingly, glaring directly at Fred and George. She then left as soon as she had entered. "How can anyone not get annoyed at that?" Iggy muttered, smirking. "We can still hear you too, boys!" Alice's shout from the other side of the door told the boys that she was still out there.

A few minutes later, the boys could hear the girls – mostly Max and Bella – complaining about something. In curiosity, they went into the hallway to see Alice squealing and jumping up and down, while Max looked stressed. Angel and Nudge were beside her, acting like Alice, with Bella behind them, looking like Max.

"What goes on, people?" Embry called, with Quil and Seth behind him, entering in the hallway now. "She wants to go shopping." Bella muttered, pointing to Alice. The guys grunted or groaned. "No, it's not a bad idea, children. If the Flock is expected to come along with us to Hogwarts, then we need to shop for their things. Thankfully, Minerva and Dumbledore already sent us lists for all of you." Carlisle explained to the Flock, pulling out lists for the Flock.

"But Carlisle – " Max tried to protest, only to be stopped when he rose his hand dismissively. "I think we should go out as a group. We all need to update on our school supplies for the kids, and it would be nice to do so as a group." Esme spoke up from behind Carlisle, before she stood to his side.

After much arguing and convincing, the group agreed and decided to head off to Diagon Alley.

**---**

The group walked leisurely in the streets of Diagon Alley. Other wizards and witches were bustling about in the streets, not really paying attention to the large group. Most wizards knew about the Cullens' secret and no longer needed to stray away from the family as if they were the deadly plague, or any virus/deadly disease.

In the epicenter of Diagon Alley, the group stopped. "Edward, Bella, I believe you should take the flock and let them get their money exchanged into wizard money. The rest of us will get their books, and we'll get their pets along with getting their robes together. Sound good, everyone?" Carlisle explained to the group, who all nodded in understanding after he was finished. With that, the group split off, heading off in two directions.

Edward, Bella and the flock headed their way into Gringotts Bank, where a hefty handful of goblins were waiting inside. "Why are they all goblins?" Max asked Edward and Bella quietly while they made their way to one of the bank tellers. "We're not exactly sure, but we believe that one of Ron's older brothers owns this bank and plenty more we think._*_" Edward explained, having Bella stick close to his side when one of the goblins glared at her.

After exchanging their money into galleons, sickles and knots from the Flock's mysteriously large amount of money from their credit card that they so happened to use in the Muggle world before exchanging the money, they left the building for Angel was getting slightly frightened from the nasty glares she and her family, along with Bella and Edward, were receiving.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, along with Jacob, Seth and Nessie met up with the group as they were heading towards the Wizard pet store to go buy pets for the Flock. "Hey guys. Where are our wizard and witch friends?" Bella asked them curiously, surprised to not see them with her family. "They're at George's and Fred's joke shop here in Diagon Alley." Rosalie explained, her face twisting in slight disgust.

"What's with the face, _Blondie_?" Jake asked, snickering at Rosalie's disgusted face while they began their way back to George's and Fred's joke shop. "I don't want to have of those disgusting little pranks pulled on me, _dog._" Rosalie hissed back, snarling slightly in his direction while doing so.

"Yeesh, they're just harmless pranks." Jake retorted, rolling his eyes at the moody vampire. "Not necessarily…" Alice whispered to the Flock, shaking her head.

The group finally reached the joke shop, which was overflowing with many Hogwarts students who so happened to be here in Diagon Alley. The group squeezed their way inside – after Max made sure that Iggy and the Gasman didn't have any bombs on them. The group gazed around the store in wonder and amazement.

Cedric came walking by and waved to the group, smiling. The group split off and wandered around the school. Edward and Bella wandered off to where Hermione was standing, with Ginny beside her. They were at the Love Potions.

"Love Potions?" Bella asked, lifting up one bottle carefully, staring at the bright pink liquid. "Ah, yes, the Love Potion." Fred suddenly said behind Bella and Edward, causing them to jump and turn towards them.

"Does it really work?" Ginny asked her brothers, holding one of the bottles. "Not entirely. A love potion doesn't make a person instantly fall in love once they drink it. But, it does cause them to be obsessed over the target that the person is drinking the concoction for." George explained.

Bella stared at curiously, whereas Edward also stared at her, then the bottle before he finally chuckled. "What's so funny?" Bella asked him, her eyes darting away from the love potion. "As if you need that, love." He murmured to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Bella, finally understanding, also laughed and nodded, setting the bottle of Love Potion down.

_BANG!_

Mostly everyone in the shop jumped from the small bang, before they began searching for the source. "What did I tell you about messing around with anything bomb related?" Edward and Bella turned towards the sound of Max's voice to see her standing in front of Iggy and the Gasman who were by the _Decoy Detonators_.

"To… not mess with them?" Iggy answered back, grimacing. "Ah, we see that you two have the knack for bombs and explosives." Fred and George commented simultaneously, sauntering up to the Gasman and Iggy. The Gasman nodded eagerly up at Fred and George, smiling mischievously. "We'll take some of these." Iggy spoke up, holding up a few of the _Decoy Detonators_.

"How much are they?" he asked the twins blindly, turning his head slightly because he wanted to at least face them. The twins told them the item's price, which the paid for it eagerly. Max, seething in rage, glared at the twins and stalked off. "What's with her?" Fred asked the Gasman, who simply laughed. "She gets extremely mad if we go against her, "no-bombs-or-explosives-in-public" rule." He explained to him, smirking.

Emmett walked up from nowhere, carrying what appeared to be… "Emmett, what is that?" Edward asked his brother, staring at the wilting thing that looked like brown licorice. "It's a fake wand." Emmett grumbled, shaking the fake wand around, while it wiggled freely. "And you decided to use this because…?" Bella asked him, raising an eyebrow at her brother. "I wanted to see if this was real." He added, hanging his head down. Edward and Bella both shook their heads, chuckling and laughing.

Finally, after spending several galleons and sickles at Fred's and George's joke shop, the group all left the building, before they began heading towards Carlisle and Esme who were waiting for them. "We were getting worried about all of you." Esme began when they stopped in front of the vampires. "Next time, please at least inform us about your whereabouts." Carlisle added, and with that, the group set off. The group then split off; where some of the Flock went to get robes while the others of the Flock went to get a pet owl or whatever pet they could afford.

**---**

"Ugh, so tired!" Nudge exclaimed when she plopped down on her bed back at the Leaky Cauldron. It was indeed a long day for everyone since they spent plenty of wizard money on things that they bought today. The Flock had all that they needed – robes, wizard robes and the Hogwarts uniforms, along with wands that were specifically made them, cauldrons, wizard hats, Quidditch items such as brooms, glove and goggles in case it were to ran – all of the items that they needed were now stowed away safely in luggage bags that the Cullens so graciously bought for them.

After another few hours of staying up, the wizards and witches, the Flock, the Pack and Nessie all fell asleep while the Cullens stayed awake. Edward and Bella were cuddling on one of the beds in the room they were staying in, wearing comfortable pajamas that they brought. Alice and Rosalie were chatting with each other about how they were going to plan the Flock's fashion when they get to Hogwarts, while Emmett and Jasper played Hangman, with Emmett staring at the alive Hangman that was on the paper. Carlisle was reading Wizard Medical books and some of the spells that he could use to heal students who would possibly get injured in the school year, while Esme was reading Wizard Gardening books.

Edward kissed Bella sweetly on her lips, lingering there after he pulled away from her. "I'm guessing we won't be able to have much privacy tonight, love." Edward whispered in her ear, sighing sadly. Bella giggled but otherwise nodded in sad agreement; she then snuggled further into Edward, placing butterfly kisses on his bare chest.

"Can you two tone down the love in there? It's getting to me!" Jasper's voice shouted from the sitting area in the rented room of the Leaky Cauldron, where Edward and Bella both could imagine Jasper grimacing. They chuckled, but did not stop cuddling, nor did that stop the love and lust waves rolling off of them. "You guys are mean!" Jasper shouted again, a slight strain in his voice.

Edward and Bella chuckled at their brother, before they resumed their cuddling.

The next few days were spent in boredom for the group, for they had nothing to do. But, the day of the Final Quidditch World Cup had finally arrived. The group was now jittery with excitement.

They were transported to the Quidditch World Cup from Dumbledore who so kindly offered them, and now they were waiting in line to get inside. They couldn't wait!

* * *

**I had major trouble with ending the chapter, but in the next chapter is where they go to the Quidditch World Cup! :D (Again, sorry if I'm basically messing the story up already.)**

***I don't know which of Ron's brothers does own the Banks, or if any of his brothers do own the bank. It's been a while since I've actually read a Harry Potter book, or wrote a story for it.***

**Please review if you liked this chapter, and please wait for the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch & On Our Way

**Oh my Edward! Can it be possible?! Me, updating FINALLY on one of my stories?! Again?!**

**Why yes my readers, it is! **

**Okay, now I know that I said that I would be leaving this story on hiatus and everything because I couldn't come up with any new ideas for my older stories. But, now that I'm listening to some music that's getting my brain juices flowing, I can finally think out what will happen in this chapter. :D**

**Plus, there are some very talented writers on this website who also write HPxT crossovers, who benefit from me finally getting my muse back to writing this story. I just love the idea of HP+T crossover very much, and after reading a new chapter of one of my favorite stories that fall under the category, it made me want to write more of this story!**

**Now, one of my readers asked how does everyone know each other so well. The answer to that question is that the Twilight characters were hunting one day and they just so happened to run into our Flock who was on the run from Itex - like always. Anyways, one of the Twilight members - *cough* Emmett *cough* - tried to eat one of the Flock, and so, after they got to know each other for a bit, they became great friends. And, all of this happened BEFORE the Twilight characters went to Hogwarts, in the first story. XD**

**(Yes, I know that I didn't put that into actual writing... maybe I should write a one shot about how they met and everything. *shrugs*)**

**But, enough of me rambling; let's get to the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter FOUR**_

**(And by the way: this chapter had been previous written a different way, but then my computer crashed and therefore, I lost the previous writing.)**

"Come on you lot, we got to go find our seats." Mr. Weasley ordered everyone in the large group, as they all walked up the stairs of the large stadium where the last Quidditch World Cup will be held. Mr. Weasley had just joined the group after her "floo" over to where they were at the Leaky Cauldron. The group had gotten seats that were near the very seats of the Magic Ministry, so at least they didn't have to climb very high.

"So, who's playing against who?" Bella asked Hermione when she saw that she had a little pamphlet of the game. "Apparently it's between the Irish team and the Bulgarian team. Didn't these two teams play when we were going into our fourth year?" Hermione explained, then asked Harry that question. "Who cares? This is the very last game of it before it's wiped out into oblivion. Besides, it would be nice to say hello to Viktor Krum again." Ron butted in, smirking.

"Who's Viktor Krum?" Max asked next. "Oh, he is a famous Quidditch team for the Bulgarians, and he happened to go to the Dumstrang Institute; Harry had to face him in the Triwizard Tournament in Fourth Year." Ron explained. "He's a pretty strong player at basically everything." Harry added.

"Well, if isn't Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood?" a snide, cruel voice suddenly spoke up loudly from one flight of stairs below them. The teenagers of the group all snapped their heads in the direction of where the voice was coming from, and each of them scowled - except for the Flock. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily down at the blond Slytherin from school. "Even though my father is a Death Eater and is in Azkaban , my mum and I still get invited to these highly important events, Potter." Malfoy boasted.

"Just leave us alone, you filthy pest." Edward growled, smirking when Malfoy jumped in fear. Draco was still terrified of the Cullens and Jacob Black, even after the whole school found out about their secret. "Come along now, kids. We need to stop hogging up the space here on these stairs." Mr. Weasley ordered them again, causing all of them to grudgingly stalk away from where they had all stopped at.

They finally reached their seats, and sat down in silence. "So, um..." Nudge spoke up randomly; for once, she couldn't come up with anything to talk about. Some of the group coughed awkwardly, while some muttered, "yeah...". "I wish this awkward silence would go away." Max muttered to Bella, though of course most of the vampires heard her clearly for they had chuckled upon hearing this.

"Oh, it's starting." Mr. Weasley told Carlisle, who nodded and passed it down to the others - those who couldn't hear Mr. Weasley in the first place. _"Welcome to the Final Quidditch World Cup of all time, Ladies and Gentlmen! The Ministry and I have decided that this sport has become too dangerous ever since one of our own had tried to kill several students while playing the game during school, last year. That doesn't mean that it'll be illegal to play the sport, however. We just decided to end it for it has influenced too many younglings to cause such a ruckus on the field. Now, with the explanation out of the way, let's introduce the two teams mascots. First, we give you the Bulgarian mascots!" _One of the Ministry members - Ludo Bagman was his name after Mr. Weasley had told everyone - shouted out to the roaring fans in the large stadium.

"Oh no..." George, Fred, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Cedric all muttered together. "What?" Bella asked. "Fingers in ears, guys." Cedric called out, ignoring Bella's question. Every man hurried to stuff their fingers in their ears, and for those who had their mates/girlfriends/wives, they pulled their ladies close to their sides and proceeded to put their attention solely on them. "What's going on?" Max asked out loud, looking over at Bella - whom was having a hard time dealing with Edward's attention on her.

"The Bulgarian mascots are creatures known as _Veela_. They are known for capturing males' attentions based from their "goddess like" features to their dance." Edward explained loudly, shutting his eyes tightly in high hopes of distracting himself from Jacob's obscene thoughts, all to annoy him. "_Veela? _What the heck is a _Veela?!" _The Gasman cried, while he was about to unclasp his ears, but his sister slammed his hands back on his ears. "Just sit tight, Gazzy." Max instructed him, patting his messy, cow-licked blond haired head.

Just as Max had finished saying that, a tidal wave of cat calls and loud shouts were heard throughout the stadium. Max leaned over the railing to look down at the field, and with her raptor vision, Max saw what _Veela _looked like. They had pale skin that appeared to be glowing brightly from the stadium lights, while their silvery blond hair looked like it was being blown backwards as if there was an invisible fan in front of them causing that effect.

When they all sat down on their teams side, the boys released their eyes with a gusting sigh of relief. "Glad that's over with." Ginny grumbled, rolling her eyes. _"And now, we welcome the Irish Team mascots!" _Bagman yelled over the fans once more, smirking when he heard that a new uproar of cheers was heard from the Irish supporters.

The seven who forewarned everyone of the _Veela_ earlier looked up to the high opened ceiling of the stadium. "What now?" Emmett asked, looking up as well. "Oh!" Alice gasped, giggling. "Here they come..." Edward whispered to his wife, looking up as well. "What?! Why in the hell all of you are looking up?!" Rosalie hissed, completely confused with her husband as to why most of her family was looking up.

Seconds later, streams of green zoomed into the stadium and flew around with golden rain falling behind them as they flew. When the golden rain fell upon the large group, they finally saw what it was. "Awesome!" Nudge squealed when a pool of golden coins fell upon them, as she began scooping up some for her to save for later. "I think I got some in my hair." Emmett commented, shaking his dark haired head when several gold coins fell out and fell into Rosalie's lap. "Lovely." Rosalie muttered, handing the gold coins off to Jacob who was sitting next to her.

Soon, both the teams of the Bulgarians and the Irish had zoomed onto the field, where the game would begin.

**(A/N: Sorry to everyone who wanted to read about a Quidditch match, but I decided that I would skip it this time. Let's just fast forward a bit...)**

**---**

"Come on, you lazy birds! Get up!" Max screeched to her Flock members, effectively waking them up. "Max, can we sleep for five more minutes?" Nudge begged, her voice sounding awfully groggy. "Sorry, Nudge, but we need to get all of our stuff together before we head off for the train." Max reminded her, patting her frizzy dark head. "I'm going to get the guys up." Max stated, leaving the girls' bedroom she was staying and out into the hallway, before she almost practically ran into Edward.

"Hey, Mind-Reader." Max greeted him, using the nickname she had called him ever since they first met. "Hello." Edward greeted back politely, rolling his eyes from the nickname. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go get the rest of my Flock out of their beds." Max said, crossing her arms lightly over her chest. "Already taken care of." Edward told her, jutting a thumb over her shoulder; Max looked over his shoulder and indeed saw that three boys were up and out of their beds, while it appeared that they were getting dressed hurriedly.

"Oh, thanks." was all Max mumbled back in reply. "No problem. By any chance, have you seen my wife?" he asked her. "Oh, she's over there, helping the girls out, Eddie." Alice suddenly answered for her, for she walked up from behind out of nowhere, literally. "How many times do I have to remind everyone? Do not ever call me Eddie in this lifetime!" Edward hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stop picking on Edward, Alice." Esme said from behind Edward as well, her kind hearted face appearing over Edward's shoulder. "Sorry, Esme. You know we only do it to annoy him." Alice stated, giggling while she walked away. "Well then, I'll be off now." Max announced, moving around Edward and Esme, to meet up with the boys of her flock.

Once everyone had all of their luggage gathered with them, along with their owls and such, the group members who needed to eat devoured as much food they could eat, for it would be a while till they would be able to eat on the train that would take them to Hogwarts. When all of their meals were gone, they waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive, for she would be transporting them to the train station that would get them to Hogwarts.

"Who in their right minds would name their platform, "Platform 9 and 3/4?"" Fang grumbled when they were finally transported to the Muggle Train Station, and after Professor McGonagall disappeared. "Apparently, Hogwarts people would." Max retorted back, rolling her eyes.

Finally, after much shoving from everyone to get past the Muggles, everyone stopped between platforms 9 and 10. "So where is this great old platform?" Iggy asked no one in particular, blindly looking for somewhere to look at. "Just watch us." George and Fred said in unison, chuckling. They gathered their luggage, and with no Muggle looking, they sped off towards a pillar that sat between the two platforms, and surprisingly, they went straight through the wall.

"Now do you know how to get to platform 9 and 3/4?" Harry asked everyone rhetorically who had an astounded look on their faces. "We're supposed to go through that wall?" Bella asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah; didn't you lot did that last year?" Ron asked them while he paid no attention of Luna and Neville going on ahead straight to the platform. "No; Professor McGonagall apparated us to the Hogwarts train." Alice explained.

"Just do what we do, and all of you will be fine." Hermione assured them, before she along with Ron and Harry all disappeared into the pillar, leaving only the Cullen group and the Flock group behind. "Well, might as well give it a shot." Edward stated, shrugging while he and his wife gathered their cart. "Can I go with you, Momma and Daddy?" Nessie asked her parents, skipping up to them. "Sure sweetie; let's just add your stuff to our cart." Bella said to her, smiling while Emmett added Nessie's luggage and everything to the cart.

"You can come too, Jacob." Edward muttered out, sighing exasperatedly from Jacob's thoughts. Smiling goofily, Jacob added what little luggage he had to the cart, and with the boys on one side and the girls on the other, they raced to the pillar, disappearing behind it. When they got to the other side, they were met with the sight of the bright red train of Hogwarts.

When everyone was through the pillar and on the side with the Hogwarts train, they all gathered their things and got on, trying to find some empty compartments. When they did, the train pulled away slowly from the station, leaving several wizard and witch parents behind, waving goodbye to their children that were on the train.

"So, now what do we do?" Max asked Edward and Bella, who were sitting with her and Fang in one compartment they managed to get together. "All we do now is just sit and wait till we get to Hogwarts." Edward answered after leaning away from Bella's pale neck.

"This is going to be one long train ride then..." Fang muttered, earning a slap on the shoulder from an angry Max.

**

* * *

**

**And there's the chapter for all of you! :D **

**So, how was it? Any good at all?**

**I think that after a few chapters - maybe one or two, this story will go back on Hiatus, because I only have a few chapters all planned out; not all of them though... :(**

**If you liked the chapter, please review! :D**

**And remember, that poll on my profile is going to be there for a while; if you haven't voted on it yet, it would be greatly appreciated if you could! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
